Kurogane et Crevette
by SenrenB
Summary: Recueil de One-Shots pour la Gajevy Week. "Demons" / "Teamwork" / "Games" / "Gift" / "Past & Future" / "Heart"
1. Day 2 - Demons

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais depuis hier, le 14 février, a lieu la Gajevy Week qui durera ainsi jusqu'au 20. J'ai décidé d'y participer et donc voici un OS sur le thème "Demons". J'ai tout de suite pensé à l'événement de Phantom Lord et donc ... voilà ! :)

Je vous laisse lire ! ^w^

* * *

Gajeel se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinant de transpiration. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et essaya de faire ralentir son cœur, reprenant son souffle. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil à sa droite et lut six heures. Il était tôt mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, autant se lever.

Lorsqu'il alla dans la cuisine de leur appartement, Gajeel croisa Lily, celui-ci étant de nature matinale. La panthère ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il se levait si tôt ce matin contrairement à ses habitudes de lève-tard. Dernièrement, le jeune homme avait de terribles cauchemars, qui le réveillaient sans cesse. Jamais il ne racontait le sujet de ses terreurs nocturnes à son compagnon et celui-ci attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Après tout, Gajeel se refermerait beaucoup plus sur lui-même s'il lui demandait. Alors, il attendait.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils prirent le chemin vers la guilde. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, elle était incroyablement calme. Il faut dire que, vu l'heure matinale, peu de membres étaient présents. Ils s'assirent directement à leur table reculée et attendirent que Mira leur apporte leurs petits déjeuners respectifs. Une fois fait, ils mangèrent tranquillement en silence, quand une petite tête bleue pointa le bout de son nez.

- Bonjour les garçons ! dit Levy toute souriante.

- Bonjour Levy ! lui répondit Lily

Gajeel, lui, n'émit qu'un simple grognement. Cela étonna d'ailleurs la jeune fille. Le Dragon Slayer n'était peut-être pas de nature très bavarde, il lui marmonnait toujours au moins un simple "B'jour Crevette". Elle demanda à Lily par un simple regard la raison du comportement de Gajeel et il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, n'ayant aucune explication à lui donner. Alors, elle se pencha un peu, de façon à avoir son visage juste en face de lui.

- Gajeel, ça va ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme et fatigué ... s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il fut plutôt surpris et eu un léger sursaut, presque imperceptible. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et repensait toujours à ses continuels cauchemars.

- Ouais, ouais ... répondit-il mollement.

- S'il te plaît, dit moi ... lui demanda Levy, toujours plus soucieuse.

Gajeel grogna et fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille faisait une telle expression que le jeune homme avait du mal à résister à l'envie de tout lui raconter. Mais il se retint, toujours plus buté. Lily soupira. Lui aussi était préoccupé de l'état de son ami. Les Grands Jeux Magiques étaient terminés depuis un mois et ses cauchemars étaient apparus il y a plus de deux semaines, l'empêchant de trouver le repos dont il avait besoin. La petite bleue décida d'abandonner, du moins pour le moment, comprenant qu'il n'était pas décidé à lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Gajeel, exténué à cause de son manque de repos, s'était endormi à la guilde. Son sommeil, tout d'abord paisible, fut vite gâté par ses continuels tourments. Il se réveilla subitement, le souffle court, donnant un coup dans la table attirant l'attention des autres mages présents dans la guilde, désormais bondée. Il eut l'air perdu de prime abord, mettant un peu de temps à comprendre où il était et ce qu'il se passait.

- Gajeel, dit moi ce qui ne va pas ! lui demanda Levy, qui s'était rapprochée quand elle vit son état.

Elle s'était accrochée à son bras et Gajeel, d'un simple mouvement, la fit lâcher prise. Il tourna sa tête, regardant dans la direction opposée à la jeune fille.

- Rien, laisse moi ... grogna-t-il simplement.

Lily regardait ses deux amis, en fronçant sourcils. Il n'aimait pas voir Levy inquiète mais par respect pour son compagnon d'armes, il hésitait à lui avouer ce que Gajeel avait. Il réfléchit encore quand il remarqua l'expression de la jeune fille, en particulier ses yeux. Elle n'allait pas pleurer mais on aurait dit que des larmes menaçaient d'apparaître au coin de ses yeux. La panthère soupira bruyamment avant de se décider à lui raconter.

- Il fait des cauchemars, déclara-t-il, mettant à terme à leur simili dispute.  
- Lily ! rouspéta le mage d'acier.

Levy, elle, ne dit rien. Elle réfléchissait. Comment des cauchemars pouvaient-ils le mettre dans un tel état ? Depuis quand en faisait-il ? A quel sujet étaient-ils ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais une en particulier : pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?  
Le chat se demandait maintenant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Levy n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus rassurée, au contraire, et Gajeel lui en voulait. Il regrettait un peu désormais d'avoir lâcher le morceau. La jeune fille restait silencieuse et son regard passait de la panthère au mage et son expression plus qu'inquiète ne changeait pas. Tandis que le jeune homme continuait d'enguirlander son chat, elle les interrompit :

- Gajeel ... souffla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons la regardèrent. Plus le temps passait et plus on l'aurait crue au bord des larmes. Cela rendit Lily quelque peu coupable. Cependant, cela décida Gajeel à tout lui raconter. En soupirant, il tira la chaise à côté de lui, faisant signe à sa camarade de s'asseoir. Pendant qu'elle prit place, il s'appuya sur le dos de son siège et croisa les bras, tout en regardant le plafond.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à ce sujet ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- J'sais pas ... répondit-il en marmonnant.

Cela fit soupirer Levy. Comment l'aider s'il ne faisait pas le moindre effort de son côté ? Il va bien falloir qu'il décide à s'ouvrir un peu à elle pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Elle supplia Gajeel du regard et celui-ci grogna avant de répondre en marmonnant :

- J'voulais pas t'inquiéter, t'es contente ?

"Eh bien c'est raté !" pensa Lily. Levy ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle était contente que Gajeel pense à elle et ne veuille pas l'inquiéter, mais cela ne faisait que la rendre plus préoccupée encore. Elle réfléchit silencieusement quelques instants. Elle ne pouvait pas demander franchement les choses à Gajeel, vu son caractère c'était la meilleure façon pour ne rien savoir de plus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, lui non plus ne semblait pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Quant à Gajeel, il avait honte que ses deux "amis" soient au courant pour ses cauchemars. Il considérait qu'être tourmenté par de simple rêves était plus le genre de quelqu'un d'autre, tel que Juvia par exemple, plutôt que le sien.

- Ils ont tous le même sujet ou tes cauchemars sont-ils diamétralement opposés ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Diamètra-quoi ?  
- Ils sont pareils ou pas ? expliqua Lily, ébahi par son ignorance.  
- Pareils, dit simplement le Dragon Slayer.

Levy attendit un peu avant de continuer, espérant que le mage se déciderait de lui-même à continuer d'en parler. Mais c'était trop en attendre de sa part. Il n'aimait pas parlé, c'était un solitaire de première catégorie, et il fallait toujours lui tirer les vers du nez. Et il fallait admettre que, contrairement à ses habitudes, il avait énormément parlé aujourd'hui.

- Tu peux nous en dire plus ? essaya-t-elle.

Mais sa tentative d'en apprendre plus échoua, le jeune homme ne fit que grogner en réponse. Levy commençait à se dire que c'était peine perdue. Elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras, elle tenait à l'aider, mais comment faire sans qu'il n'y mette pas un peu du sien ? Levy soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et posa son menton sur ses mains. Gajeel croisa le regard réprobateur de Lily et il ne fit que froncer les sourcils en réponse. La petite bleue se redressa et demanda une nouvelle fois au mage de lui dire de quoi parlaient ses cauchemars, une expression toujours plus soucieuse sur son visage. Il soupira bruyamment avant de se décider, enfin, à répondre.

- C'des cauchemars à propos de c'que j't'ai fait à toi et aux deux bâtards ... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Levy fut plus que surprise, presque choquée. Pourquoi cet événement le perturbait tant ? Elle qui, pourtant, lui avait pardonné depuis si longtemps, elle n'aurait jamais cru que tout ceci lui causerait de tels tracas. Elle lui toucha doucement, gentiment le bras, l'incitant ainsi à ne pas se renfermer encore plus.

- Gajeel, tu sais que je t'ai par- commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.  
- Tu peux pas me pardonner si facilement ! Tu t'rappelles pas de c'que j'vous ai fait ? Tu devrais faire comme tes deux imbéciles ! J'te croyais plus intelligente ! rugit-il, blessant presque la jeune fille tant ses paroles étaient dures.  
- Gajeel, le rappela Lily à l'ordre calmement mais tout de même sèchement, le faisant pousser un nouveau soupir.

La jeune fille chercha ses mots. Jamais elle n'aurait penser que son camarade regrettait tant ses actes passés. Elle se doutait qu'il ne vivait pas très bien ses anciennes décisions et les choix qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était à Phantom Lord, mais à ce point ... Elle lui fit un gentil sourire, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, et continua :

- Pourtant, c'est le cas. Je t'ai pardonné, et ce depuis longtemps. Et je suis sûre que Jet et Droy également. Peut-être que tu as raison et que, tous les trois, nous sommes des idiots, mais ça me va. Gajeel, ne laisse pas tes démons intérieurs gagner contre toi. Accepte la vérité. La seule personne ici présente qui n'arrive pas à te pardonner ... c'est toi.

Le regard du Dragon Slayer, généralement si rude, était méconnaissable. Il semblait presque perdu. Comment cette Crevette pouvait-elle savoir s'il s'était pardonné ou non ? Mais surtout : Comment avait-elle pu lui pardonner ? Bientôt, sa carapace d'acier refit surface et son expression se durcit. Le doux sourire de Levy, lui, resta présent sur son visage. Et sa main était toujours placée sur le bras du mage. Lily fit de même et s'approcha. Il sourit à son tour et plaça sa petite patte de félin sur le bras musclé de son compagnon. Ils espéraient qu'ainsi cela l'inciterait à s'ouvrir à eux et que cela lui ferait prendre conscience que sa culpabilité ne venait que de lui, de personne d'autre.  
Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne se décida pas à parler d'avantage. Il avait toujours les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les sourcils froncés et il fixait un point invisible sur la table en face de lui. D'un coup, il se leva à la grande surprises de ses deux camarades et sortit, laissant ses pas le guider. Il ne regardait absolument pas où il se dirigeait et marchait simplement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête quand ses pieds s'arrêtèrent, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était arrivé, il remarqua qu'il était juste en face de l'arbre sur lequel il avait crucifié les Shadow Gear. Il resta planter là, sans rien faire. Il se retourna juste une fois, histoire de voir si Levy et Lily l'avaient suivi.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent ensemble, l'une marchant tranquillement tandis que l'autre volait. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls : avec eux, se trouvaient Jet et Droy. Lorsque Gajeel sentit leur odeur, il se retourna quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard vers l'arbre en face de lui. Levy se plaça à côté de lui, toujours souriante, et Lily fit de même. Les deux derniers, quant à eux, se placèrent face à lui, nerveusement.

- Tu sais ... euh ... Levy nous a parlé et ... commença Droy avant de laisser Jet finir.  
- Elle voulait que tu saches que ... on t'a pardonné pour ce que t'as fait et ...  
- Faut pas que tu t'en veuilles, quoi ... finit le mage des plantes.

Sur ce, ils repartirent à vive allure, laissant un Gajeel plutôt surpris. Cependant, il ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Levy lui prit la main. Il la laissa faire, pas opposé à ce geste bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant briser le silence paisible. Puis Levy se décida tout de même à le rompre, son petit sourire toujours présent.

- Ne laisse pas tes démons intérieurs gagner, Gajeel.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait un air sombre sur le visage, pourtant vide d'expressions. Lily lui jeta quelques regards, attendant une réponse de sa part. Bientôt, son sempiternel sourire en coin trouva une place sur son visage. De sa main libre, il frotta le crâne de Levy, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

- Compris. Tu m'as déjà vu perdre, Crevette ? Ghi hi !

A ces mots, le sourire de la petite bleue s'agrandit encore et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer Gajeel dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son torse et rit un petit peu. Le Dragon Slayer, mal à l'aise et pas doué dans ce genre situation, demanda de l'aide à Lily en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Celui-ci lui fit signe de répondre à l'étreinte de la jeune fille et il plaça donc maladroitement ses bras sur les frêles épaules et la tête de la mage. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de décréter qu'il était l'heure pour chacun de rentrer. Les deux garçons accompagnèrent Levy jusqu'à Fairy Hills et, avant de le quitter, elle enlaça à nouveau Gajeel rapidement, avant de se précipiter chez elle, toute rougissante. Cela laissa le jeune homme perplexe mais son sourire en coin ne quitta pas son visage. Et une chose est sûre :

Depuis ce jour, Gajeel n'a plus une seule fois fait de cauchemar ...

* * *

Merci d'avoir tout lu et à demain pour le nouveau thème ! ;)

Avis/Critiques/Reviews ... ?


	2. Day 3 - Teamwork

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolée, ce One-Shot a un peu tardé à arriver mais il est bien là ! :) Le thème d'aujourd'hui est Teamwork. Aussi, spoilers pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas lu les chapitres 318/319. ;)

Je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Levy soupira une nouvelle fois avant de donner à nouveau des coups de ses petits poings. Voyant que cela ne fit pas l'effet escompté, elle se décida à une autre tactique et cria :

- Gajeel, lâche moi ! Je peux marcher !

Malheureusement, cela ne fit que faire rire Gajeel, qui n'était a priori pas du même avis qu'elle. Effectivement, le mage d'acier portait la jeune fille sur son épaule tel un sac à patates et il ne semblait pas décidé à la reposer. Quand il arriva devant le tableau des missions, il en saisit une et la lut.

- Faut arrêter des mecs qui attaquent une ville. Cinq cent mille joyaux. Ça t'dit Crevette ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que j'y arriverai ... hésita Levy.  
- Ce s'ra facile, ghi hee !

La bleue soupira et finit par accepter. Ainsi, Gajeel la reposa et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers Mirajane, de façon à lui désigner la mission qu'ils avaient choisi. Celle-ci sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Levy, qui ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de rougir. Quant au Dragon Slayer, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait et décréta que les filles étaient juste trop compliquées. Cependant, la barmaid se tourna vers Gajeel et lui dit :

- Tu sais que tu vas devoir prendre le train pour y aller ?

A ces mots, Gajeel se raidit. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail : Il avait, tout comme Natsu, le mal des transports. Et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir envie de vomir et être malade pendant tout le trajet. Il relu rapidement la feuille : la ville où ils devaient se rendre était à plus de deux heures de trains. Voyant sa réaction, les deux filles ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ce qui vexa quelque peu le jeune homme. Il décida qu'il irait voir la petite Dragon Slayer juste avant son départ, pour qu'elle puisse ainsi lui prodiguer son sort de Troia.  
Ainsi, Gajeel et Levy se dirigèrent premièrement vers l'appartement du mage d'acier pour que ce dernier récupère ses affaires. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Levy fut très surprise de découvrir l'intérieur de son habitation. Elle n'était jamais venu chez lui et tout était propre et bien rangé -sans doute l'oeuvre de Lily. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Alors, elle demanda :

- Lily n'est pas là ?  
- Nan, il est parti avec Salamander, son chat et la Bunny Girl, expliqua-t-il.

Levy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer lorsqu'elle aperçut sa table basse en métal. De nombreuses traces de morsures ainsi que des trous étaient présents à de multiples endroits. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et elle le suivit. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais elle n'était pas petite non plus. Elle était presque vide ; seuls un lit double, une armoire et une étagère remplie de divers objets d'acier se trouvaient dans la pièce. La chambre était dans les tons marrons, gris et noirs et cela n'étonna pas du tout la petite lectrice. Gajeel remplit son sac de diverses affaires et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'appartement de Levy.  
Malgré le fait que Fairy Hills soit interdit aux garçons, Gajeel n'avait eu aucun mal à entrer, Erza étant à la guilde. Lui non plus ne fut pas du tout surpris lorsqu'il vit la chambre de sa camarade. D'ailleurs, "chambre" n'était peut-être pas le juste mot. La pièce était remplie de bibliothèques et de livres. Le sol était à peine visible sous cette tonne de lectures et Gajeel eut du mal à avancer sans marcher sur quelques ouvrages. Levy remplit son sac de quelques vêtements mais surtout de beaucoup de livres.  
Une fois toutes leurs affaires prises, ils retournèrent à la guilde trouver Wendy pour qu'elle puisse ainsi prodiguer Troia au malade en transport. La petite les accompagna jusqu'à la gare et utilisa sa magie dès que le train arriva. Ainsi, Gajeel n'aurait aucun soucis de tout le long du voyage. Voyage qui se passa dans le silence, aucun des deux ne voulant briser le silence.  
Ils arrivèrent à destination sans soucis et se mirent en quête d'un hôtel où passer la nuit. Ils trouvèrent une petite auberge et laissèrent leurs sacs là-bas, avant d'aller rejoindre le commanditaire de la mission. Cette personne était le maire de la ville. C'était un homme de petite taille, à peine plus grand que Levy. Il était également très gentil. Il leur expliqua qu'aucun habitant de la ville n'avait déjà vu ces personnes qui les attaquaient mais que, tous les matins, la ville était un peu plus détruite.

- Comment savez-vous que ce sont des hommes qui vous attaquent, si vous ne les avez jamais vu ? demanda Levy timidement.  
- Une petite fille a cru les voir mais elle n'est pas bien sûre ... lui répondit-il alors.

Levy jeta un coup d'œil à Gajeel. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés sur le torse et son éternel sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage. Elle soupira. Elle le connaissait, il n'avait qu'une envie : se battre.  
Ils saluèrent poliment le maire avant de le quitter et de se mettre en route. Ces personnes sévissaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, ce qui expliquait la grande récompense, et ils avaient presque tout saccagé dans la ville. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail élaborèrent donc d'un plan d'attaque pour les arrêter. Il fut décidé qu'ils se cacheraient dans le seul endroit encore en ordre dans la ville. Levy leur tendrait un piège tandis que Gajeel les attaquerait et les arrêterait.

Le soir venu, Gajeel et Levy se mirent derrière un buisson et grâce au "Solid Script : Hide" de la mage des mots, ils passèrent inaperçus. Bientôt, huit hommes arrivèrent munis de haches et d'épées. Ils commencèrent à frapper des poubelles, des arbres ou encore les fenêtres des maisons. Levy lâcha un "Solid Script : Hole", faisant tomber les hommes dans un profond trou. Les deux membres de Fairy Tail sortirent de leur planque et la jeune fille fut plutôt étonnée de la facilité de la mission tandis que Gajeel, lui, en était déçu. Ils se penchèrent au dessus du trou mais à leur grande surprise, Levy se prit un violent coup de poing en plein dans le ventre qui la projeta à quelques mètres de là.

- Eh Crevette, tu vas bien ? lui cria Gajeel, lui aussi surpris.

C'est alors qu'un des hommes sortit du trou en sautant et frappa Gajeel au visage, suffisamment fort pour le faire reculer de quelques pas. Ce dernier riposta avec un pilier d'acier en plein dans les côtes. Mais, lorsque son acier toucha le corps de son assaillant, son corps se détendit tel un élastique et il ne fut pas le moins du monde affecté par l'attaque.

- Ce sont des mages ! lui dit Levy, lorsqu'elle se releva.

Elle rejoignit son camarade tandis que tous leurs assaillants sortaient du trou. Levy commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter : elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids contre tous ces mages, elle ne ferait que ralentir le Dragon Slayer. Celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs le remarquer car il lui dit, tout en lui frottant le crâne :

- T'inquiètes, j'te protégerai, ghi hee.

Levy sourit à ses mots et acquiesça. Elle se plaça dos à lui et ils commencèrent ainsi à se battre, en équipe. Chacun avait quatre hommes en face. Un mage de feu, de vent, de terre ainsi que le mage élastique se trouvaient en face de la petite bleue tandis qu'un mage d'eau, de la foudre et un autre mage de runes ainsi qu'un pouvant se téléporter étaient face au brun.  
Levy lança un" Solid Script : Iron" sur le mage élastique mais, voyant que cela ne lui fit aucun effet, reporta son attaque sur le mage de vent. Celui-ci renvoya son attaque sur la jeune fille et elle se prit le métal de plein fouet. Gajeel, qui se battait jusque là avec le mage des runes, échangea de places avec sa camarade.

- Occupe toi de lui, il a ta magie ! dit-il.

Alors, la petite bleue enchaîna les attaques sur l'homme en face d'elle tout en esquivant les ripostes de ce dernier. Elle se prit plusieurs fois des attaques et du sang coulait désormais de plusieurs de ses blessures. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un nouvel assaut, Levy courut le plus vite possible et lança un "Solid Script : Ropes. Alors, des cordes bloquèrent le mage ennemi, l'empêchant ainsi de faire un mouvement de plus.

- Gajeel ! cria-t-elle.

Alors, le Dragon Slayer envoya un pilier d'acier et assomma leur assaillant. Pendant ce temps, il avait déjà battu le mage manipulant l'eau ainsi que celui manipulant le vent. Ils étaient maintenant à deux contre cinq. Alors que la jeune fille s'occupait d'affronter le mage de la terre, Gajeel se battait contre celui qui se téléportait. De son côté, l'homme élastique riait en observant les combats et l'homme de la foudre et celui du feu continuaient de détruire la ville. Gajeel peinait à toucher son assaillant quand il se souvint de son combat contre Rogue lors des Grands Jeux Magiques. Son ancien disciple manipulait une magie semblable et pourtant, il avait réussi à le battre quand il avait mangé son ombre. Alors, il se changea en Dragon Slayer de fer de l'ombre. Il était fier de constater qu'il y arrivait toujours. C'est ainsi qu'il se transforma en ombre. La nuit était bien tombée, Gajeel avait donc beaucoup plus de possibilités et pouvait exploiter ses pouvoirs au maximum. Il apparut derrière le mage et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, le faisant ainsi chuter dans le trou récemment creuser de Levy. Il poussa un hurlement du dragon, ce qui rendit son adversaire K.O.

- Déjà finis ? Ghi hee.

C'est alors qu'il vit que Levy se faisait mener par son opposant. Elle se prenait de multiples coups et ses plaies saignaient. Il vint alors à son aide et l'épaula à vaincre le mage ennemi. Ils décidèrent de l'envoyer lui-aussi dans le trou, se disant que cela serait plus simple pour les livrer au conseil plus tard. Levy décida ensuite de se charger du mage contrôlant le feu. A peine des flammes avaient apparus autour de lui que la mage lança un "Solid Script : Water", qui annihila ainsi sa magie.

- Espèce de sale ... commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par un nouveau pilier d'acier de la part de Gajeel, qui le fit voler de plusieurs mètres jusque dans le trou.  
- Beau travail, Crevette, admit le mage d'acier.

Il ne leur restait désormais que deux adversaires : le mage élastique ainsi que celui manipulant la foudre. C'est de ce dernier que Gajeel décida de s'occuper en premier. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas changer son corps en acier sans attirer les éclairs. Il lui fallait donc l'aide de la mage des mots pour l'empêcher de lancer des attaques. Ainsi, dès que leur ennemi se préparait à jeter ses foudres, Levy lança "Solid Script : Oil", le faisant ainsi tomber et le déconcentrant au passage. De cette manière, Gajeel enchaînait le plus d'attaque possible, de façon à le rendre K.O. le plus tôt possible. C'est au bout de la troisième fois qu'ils réussirent à l'assommer et le brun l'envoya ensuite dans le très, près des autres. Vint ensuite le tour de l'homme élastique.

- Gajeel, approche, j'ai une idée, chuchota Levy ; Maintient-le pendant que je lance une attaque.  
- Compris, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

Il se transforma en ombre et disparut ainsi de la vue de leur adversaire. Levy, elle, réfléchissait à vive allure pour trouver une attaque capable de le battre en une seule fois. Elle ne pouvait pas lancer la foudre, celle-ci serait irrémédiablement attirée vers son camarade. Quant aux flammes, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elles soient suffisantes.

- Gajeel ... murmura-t-elle, sûre qu'il l'entendait grâce à son ouïe développée ; Dès que lance mon attaque, lâche-le tout de suite.  
- Alors gamine, tu comptes me vaincre toute seule ? la nargua son adversaire.

Elle vit soudainement Gajeel reprendre forme humaine derrière l'homme élastique. Il le ceintura d'un seul coup, l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre geste malgré son élasticité. Levy lui fit un signe de tête presque imperceptible et aussitôt, il le lâcha. Alors, elle lança un "Solid Script : Storm" qui mit hors d'état de nuire leur assaillant en un seul coup, et l'envoyant par la même occasion près de ses camarades.  
Épuisée, Levy s'écroula à genoux sur le sol et sourit. Gajeel la rejoignit bien assez vite et il se planta juste en face d'elle. De son sempiternel sourire en coin, il lui tendit sa main, pour l'aider à se relever.

- Beau travail, Crevette.  
- On a réussi ensemble, répondit-elle tout en acceptant la main qu'il lui offrait.

Cependant, à peine fut-elle debout qu'elle s'effondra à nouveau. Ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la maintenir debout. Alors, Gajeel la porta jusqu'à l'auberge, sans rien dire de tout le trajet. Levy était trop gênée pour dire quoique ce soit et lui n'était pas du genre bavard. Arrivés là-bas, ils se couchèrent directement dans leurs lits, fatigués, tandis que le soleil commençait à se lever. Le lendemain, avant de prendre le train, Gajeel se souvint que Wendy n'était pas là pour lui prodiguer son sort de Troia. Il fit alors tout son possible pour empêcher la jeune fille de monter dans le train, ce qui ne fit que la faire rire.

- Je peux t'endormir grâce à ma magie, comme ça tu ne seras pas malade, proposa-t-elle en souriant.

Le Dragon Slayer soupira de soulagement et se décida à monter dans le train. Il prit place à côté de Levy et ne cessa de la presser jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse enfin dormir. Elle rit et lui lança un "Solid Script : Sleep". A la moitié du trajet, Gajeel bougea un peu et sa tête se retrouva sur l'épaule de Levy. A ce contact, la jeune fille rougit, gênée, mais le laissa se reposer et elle finit par s'endormir elle aussi.

* * *

Voilà, à demain pour le nouveau thème ! ;)

Avis/Critiques/Reviews ... ? :3


	3. Day 4 - Games

Heey ! :D

Et voici le quatrième thème : Games ! Cette fois-ci, l'histoire se passe dans un monde alternatif semblable au notre (je n'avais pas d'idées pour intégrer des jeux à leur monde). Et aussi, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, mais le jeu de combat auquel ils jouent est inspiré de Dead Or Alive, un jeu que j'adore ! ^w^

Voilà, bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

Gajeel était appuyé sur la grille du lycée, les bras croisés sur le torse, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Tous les élèves qui passaient devant lui étaient plus qu'effrayés et faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard vif. De ses yeux rouges perçants, il scrutait toutes les personnes aux alentours. C'est alors qu'une petite tête bleue entra dans son champ de vision. Il se décolla ainsi de la grille et attrapa la jeune fille par le col.

- Bon, Crevette, on y va ? dit-il.  
- Gajeel, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Levy ! Et pose moi par terre ! lui cria la dénommée Levy.

Avec un soupir, il s'exécuta et la déposa donc sur le sol. Il lui frotta la tête et attendit qu'elle dise au revoir aux amies qui l'accompagnaient avant de se diriger tous les deux vers l'appartement du brun. Effectivement, la petite bleue avait promis au garçon de l'aider dans certaines matières et, bien qu'il n'aime pas du tout étudier, il avait accepté.  
Arrivés chez lui, ils s'installèrent donc à son bureau et commencèrent à travailler. La jeune fille décida de commencer par les langues, le plus gros point faible de son camarade d'après elle. Elle lui fit faire quelques compréhensions de textes, soupirant à chaque fois devant ses réponses toutes plus saugrenues que les précédentes. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y mettre du sien mais il pouvait tout de même réfléchir deux minutes ! Elle soupira et décida de changer d'exercice. Et elle avait bien fait, puisqu'il le réussit du premier coup. Elle enchaîna ainsi plusieurs matières et, lorsque Gajeel sembla enfin tout comprendre, elle décida d'en rester là. Ils avaient bûché pendant près de deux heures et avaient plutôt bien avancé.

- Ça t'dit d'jouer à des jeux vidéos ? proposa Gajeel tout en conduisant la jeune fille vers sa console de jeux.  
- Hum ... C'est que ... commença-t-elle.  
- Allez, si t'arrive à me battre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, on jouera à un de tes jeux d'société barbants.  
- Ils ne sont pas barbants ! s'offusqua la jeune fille.

Cependant, elle accepta tout de même le marché, bien décidée à le battre. Gajeel brancha alors sa console et tendit une manette à Levy. Il lança un jeu de course et les deux amis commencèrent à jouer. Dès le début de la course, Gajeel fut second tandis que Levy était à la traîne, en toute dernière position. Elle ne remonta pas de positions de toute la partie tandis que son camarade finit premier et elle peina plutôt beaucoup à terminer la course. Effectivement, son bolide n'arrêtait pas de tomber dans les ravins ou de foncer dans les barrières. Lorsqu'elle passa enfin la ligne d'arrivée, le brun avait fini depuis au moins cinq minutes et se moquait ouvertement d'elle. En réponse, elle gonfla les joues comme une petite fille et bouda. Son camarade continua encore de rire quelques minutes avant de s'excuser et de lui frotter le crâne.  
Il voulut ensuite jouer à un jeu de combat. Ils choisirent tous les deux leurs avatars -une fille ninja aux cheveux violets pour Levy tandis que Gajeel choisit un ex-militaire blond- et lancèrent la partie. Gajeel battu Levy d'une seule traite et gagna ainsi la première manche, alors que la jeune fille se plaignait d'être désavantagée car elle ne connaissait pas les touches et n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'exercer.

- Mauvaise perdante, ghi hee, souffla Gajeel quand il lança la deuxième manche.

Cette fois-ci, il laissa la petite bleue prendre un peu d'avance et elle put ainsi lui faire baisser quelques point de vie. Mais cela ne suffit guère à le battre et il reprit bien vite l'avantage. Levy soupira avant de dire à Gajeel de recommencer une partie. Ce dernier réussit une nouvelle fois la première manche mais la jeune fille gagna la seconde de justesse ... juste avant de perdre lors de la troisième. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de vouloir autant remporter quelque chose et ça ne l'était encore moins de sa part d'être une si mauvaise perdante. Pourtant, elle voulait à tout prix gagner contre le brun. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à pas dire que ses jeux de sociétés étaient barbants.

- Tu veux retenter ou on fait un jeu de moto ? lui demanda-t-il.

Cependant, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et éjecta son jeu de sa console tandis qu'il en mit un deuxième à la place. Cette fois encore, ils faisaient une course. Mais le parcours était différent : contrairement à tout à l'heure où ils roulaient sur une route de montagne, l'action se déroulait désormais dans de multiples villes toutes plus détruites les unes que les autres, pleines de pièges tels que des ponts s'écroulant quelques fois. Quand Gajeel lui expliqua tout ceci, Levy sentait déjà sa défaite venir.  
Mais elle avait tort. Effectivement, tout le long de la course, elle avait talonné Gajeel de près et était à la deuxième place juste derrière lui. Lors du dernier tour, elle réussit à le doubler et passa ainsi première. Malheureusement, la ligne d'arrivée était juste devant elle quand Gajeel la poussa vers le pont qui s'écroula sous elle juste après cela.

- Mais t'as pas le droit ! se plaignit la jeune bleue, se comportant de plus en plus comme une enfant.  
- Ghi hee, bien sûr que si ! répondit-il tout en la narguant.  
- C'est pas juste ! rajouta une nouvelle fois son amie.

Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le spectacle que lui offrait Levy. Elle qui, d'habitude, était si réservée et ne se plaignait jamais, elle était tout le contraire aujourd'hui. Il relança la partie et la course prit place dans un lieu différent : ils couraient désormais dans une forêt en flammes. Si jamais ils tombaient dans le lac ou se faisaient trop toucher par les flammes, ils devraient recommencer à la dernière place. Le décor avait également lieu la nuit, ce qui rendait la difficulté plus dure encore.

- Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès, dit Levy quand elle vit le lieu de leur course.  
- Peut-être ... répondit simplement Gajeel en souriant.

Il commencèrent ainsi la course. Levy tomba plusieurs fois dans l'eau et fut donc à chaque fois rétrogradée en tant que toute dernière mais elle réussissait toujours à remonter et elle était une nouvelle fois aux coude à coude avec Gajeel et la ligne d'arrivée apparaissait à l'horizon. Gajeel était à la troisième place tandis que Levy était à la quatrième. Au tout dernier moment, elle fonça sur sa moto, l'envoyant ainsi dans les flammes et elle réussit à terminer troisième.

- J'ai réussi !

Levy sauta littéralement de joie, un grand sourire désormais sur son visage. Elle avait enfin réussi à gagner ce qui signifiait que Gajeel allait devoir jouer au jeu de sociétés de son choix. Quant au brun, mauvais perdant, il marmonnait que la jeune fille avait tricher mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle sortit une boite de jeu d'un des placards et la posa sur la table du salon, plus grande que celle de la chambre du garçon. Il la suivit en traînant des pieds, pas motivé à jouer à un de ces jeux qu'il qualifiait de "barbant". Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en face de Levy et attendit qu'elle lui explique les règles. Ils allaient jouer aux dominos. Ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé que Gajeel voulait déjà en finir.  
Sans surprise, la petite bleue le battu à plate couture. Il grogna quand la partie finit et elle décida de changer de jeu. Elle opta pour les échecs -ce jeu étant un jeu de réflexion, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne plairait pas à Gajeel. Et elle avait raison. Tout au long de la partie, il n'avait fait que se tromper et Levy lui avait pris tous ses pions. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit la tête qu'il tirait. "Quel mauvais perdant !" pensa-t-elle en souriant.  
Finalement, elle décida de jouer au Scrabble. Elle adorait ce jeu et, quand elle y jouait avec ses amis ou sa famille, elle gagnait toujours. Mais à sa grande surprise, Gajeel n'était pas si mauvais que ça à ce jeu. Pas mauvais du tout, même. Ils jouaient depuis un moment maintenant et le jeune homme avait plus de lettres restantes que la bleue. Elle le menait d'à peine quelques points. Mais elle avait toujours confiance et elle était sûre de pouvoir gagner. Cependant, ce fut son adversaire qui remporta le jeu, à son plus grand désarroi.

- Mais comment t'as fait ? Alors que tu avais besoin de moi pour apprendre tout à l'heure ! dit-elle plus qu'étonnée.

Alors, Gajeel saisit le menton de la jeune fille entre ses deux doigts et il lui répondit en souriant, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien :

- Ne jamais me sous-estimer, Crevette.

Levy se dégagea d'un seul coup, le visage écarlate, gênée par leur récente proximité. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'heure affichée sur l'horloge murale : dix neuf heures. Elle devait rentrer chez elle à présent. Elle le dit à Gajeel et celui-ci l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il avait proposer de la raccompagner mais elle avait gentiment décliné, habitant tout près de toute façon.

- C'était sympa de jouer avec toi, déclara-t-elle.  
- Ouais. A la prochaine, lui répondit Gajeel.  
- Au revoir !

Et a ces mots, Levy rentra chez elle au pas de course. C'est quand elle arriva devant sa porte et qu'elle tourna sa clé dans la serrure qu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : Et si Gajeel avait prétexté avoir besoin d'elle, seulement pour passer du temps en sa compagnie ? Aussitôt, elle rougit et se dit que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Pendant ce temps, Gajeel était fier de voir que son plan avait fonctionné.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à demain ! D'ailleurs, le thème de demain est normalement "Cosplay" mais n'ayant AUCUNES idées à ce sujet, j'ai décidé d'écrire le premier thème ("Gift"), que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire. ;)

Avis/Critiques ? :3


	4. Day 1 - Gift

Hello !

Comme je vous l'avais dit hier, je n'avais pas la moindre idée pour le thème d'aujourd'hui (qui est "Cosplay") et j'ai donc écrit le premier thème que j'avais pas pu faire. Bon ... j'avais pas beaucoup d'idées non plus mais j'ai fait de mon mieux !

Réponses aux reviews :

Guest (sur "Teamwork") : Ah bah quand même ! Je l'attendais moi, ton commentaire ! x) Oui, effectivement je voulais dire "trou". Tant mieux s'il est respecté, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Oui ! Tu trouves le combat réussi ? :3 Parce que c'est vraiment pas mon truc x) [Pendant que je te tiens : dans la nouvelle retrace y a ton Léo chéri ! -pas manipulé à priori en plus- :D]

Guest (sur "Games") : Mais tu veux écrire quoi sur du cosplay, hein ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir xp C'est rare, hein ? C'parce qu'il préfère se battre pour de vrai, vois-tu ;) (Il a fait exprès, qui sais :p)

Voilà, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Levy avançait dans la rue, un paquet dans les mains. Elle avait appris par Lucy, lorsqu'elle était allée la voir à l'infirmerie entre deux épreuves, que les deux équipes qui représentaient la guilde seraient fusionnées en une seule. La blonde lui avait également dit qu'elle serait composée de Luxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza et Grey. La petite bleue avait donc eut envie d'encourager son ami, le Dragon Slayer d'acier.  
La guilde au complet était une nouvelle fois réunie dans un bar, le maître ayant prétexté une quelconque raison pour boire à volonté -ce qui ne déplaisait pas le moins du monde à Kana. Tous les membres étaient déjà arrivés là-bas et Levy était la seule personne en retard. Elle marchait le plus vite possible dans la ville, serrant toujours le paquet dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin sur place, Kana avait déjà entamé une compétition du plus gros buveur contre Elfman, celui-ci ne cessant de répéter "Un homme, un vrai, se doit de relever tous les défis !". Ce à quoi Levy sourit en soupirant. Les deux autres membres de l'équipe Shadow Gear lui firent de grands signes de la main quand ils la virent enfin.

- Pourquoi tu arrives si tard ? demanda Droy tout en avalant une énième cuisse de poulet.  
- Oh, euh ... Je lisais un nouveau livre et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, c'est tout ! prétexta Levy en bégayant, sans s'apercevoir que le rouge lui montait aux joues.  
- Et c'est quoi ce paquet ? remarqua Jet.  
- C'est ... hum ... C'est un livre que j'ai acheté en chemin, répondit la jeune fille.

Les deux garçons étaient plus que sceptiques face aux explications de leur camarade mais laissèrent tomber. Jet et Droy dirent ensuite à Levy qu'elle aurait dut faire partie de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail, plutôt que "cet abruti de Gajeel", comme ils disaient. D'ailleurs, à l'évocation de ce nom, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus. Ce qui n'échappa aux deux mages. Ils étaient bien conscients de ses sentiments envers le Dragon Slayer, et ce depuis un moment déjà. De plus, la seule personne pour qui ce détail avait échappé devait être Gajeel lui-même. Ils pensaient qu'elle devait être amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps déjà. Ils étaient sûrs qu'elle l'était déjà avant l'examen de rang S sur l'île de Tenrô.  
Cela faisait une heure que Levy était arrivée au bar et elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Lily et encore moins de Gajeel. Elle décida de se lever afin de se resservir un verre de jus d'orange, son paquet toujours près d'elle. Elle balaya une nouvelle fois la salle du regard, sans apercevoir le chat et son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux garçons étaient en train de marcher en direction du bar. Lily faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour faire accélérer son ami mais celui-ci était très doué pour traîner les pieds. Effectivement, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se mêler aux autres et préférerait largement être dans sa chambre, isolé, à manger tout le fer qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Allez Gajeel, accélère ! Les autres y sont depuis presque deux heures ! le pressa l'Exceed.

Gajeel soupira puis grogna, sans pour autant marcher plus vite. Il fit de même tout le trajet, s'amusant à faire râler toujours plus son chat.  
Arrivés, enfin, là-bas, le mage d'acier grogna une nouvelle fois en constatant que toutes les tables étaient prises. Lui qui, à la guilde, ne s'installait qu'à la place la plus sombre et la plus isolée au fond de la pièce, il ne pourrait pas en faire de même cette fois-ci. Lily se dirigea sans l'attendre à la table des Shadow Gear et il finit par le suivre. Il se plaça à côté de Levy, ne voulant pas se mettre plus près des deux autres garçons.

- Bonjour les garçons ! dit Levy en souriant.  
- 'Lut ... répondit mollement Gajeel.  
- Bonsoir Levy ! Désolé pour le retard, le mage buté à tes côtés n'a fait que traîner de tout le trajet, déclara Lily.

A ces mots, le jeune homme lança un regard noir à son chat avant d'avaler un écrou qu'il venait de trouver.  
La soirée se passa de la même façon et les mages de Fairy Tail partait au compte-goutte, certains rentrant seuls tandis que d'autres, accompagnés. Quand Gajeel se leva pour partir, il renversa près de cinq ou six chaises et ne prit nullement la peine de les ramasser, sous le regard blasé de Lily. A peine avait-il passe la porte que Levy se leva à son tour et se précipita à sa suite, tout en disant à ses deux amis :

- Attendez moi, je reviens vite !

Ils ne purent même pas répondre un seul mot que la jeune fille était déjà dehors. Elle rattrapa bien assez vite le Dragon Slayer d'acier, celui-ci s'étant arrêté quand il l'eut entendu passer la porte grâce à son ouïe développée. Elle se planta devant lui et repris son souffle. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut du paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle récupéra enfin de sa petite course, elle lui tendit le paquet, les joues rougies. Il lança un coup d'œil à Lily, celui-ci lui faisant signe de le prendre, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Alors, Gajeel s'exécuta et, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il y découvrit un bandeau. Il était gris très clair, presque blanc, et avait des zigzags marrons clairs. Il aimait bien.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui ! Je me suis dit que les futures épreuves risquaient de se compliquer et que donc il pourrait te servir de porte bonheur. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en tes capacités mais euh ... tu vois ... expliquait la jeune fille, toujours en rougissant.  
- Tu me montres comment on le met ? demanda Gajeel, la coupant de ses bégaiements par la même occasion.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête en souriant et, le forçant à se baisser, elle le lui mit tout en lui expliquant de quelle façon faire. Pour voir s'il avait bien compris, elle lui demanda de l'enlever et de le renouer ensuite. Ce qu'il fit sans soucis. Elle applaudit en riant, ce à quoi il ricana par la suite. Lily, de son côté, les observait en souriant. Soudainement, la petite bleue se rappela qu'elle avait laissé ses deux amis à l'intérieur, alors elle les salua et fit demi-tour. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu éloignée Gajeel l'appela, la faisant se retourner :

- Hey Crevette ! J'le porterais !

Et à ces mots, il se retourna sans attendre. Levy resta sur clouée sur place un moment, avant de reprendre sa route, un sourire planté sur le visage.  
De tous le trajet retour, le Dragon Slayer sentait le regard inquisiteur de son chat sur lui. Il finit par s'arrêter, lui cria un très galant "Quoi, merde ?!" ce qui ne fit que rire encore plus Lily. Celui-ci vola à toute vitesse vers sa chambre, se doutant que son compagnon d'armes avait l'irrésistible envie de le frapper désormais. Et il avait raison puisqu'il lui courait après, passablement énervé. Une fois que le chat fut sûr d'être à une certaine distante de lui, il lui cria :

- Avoue que tu es heureux du cadeau de Levy !

Ce qui ne fit que l'énerver encore plus, celui-ci n'aimant pas du tout le fait qu'il ait cerné ses pensées.  
Le lendemain, lors des épreuves, Gajeel tint sa promesse envers Levy. Effectivement, quand il entra dans l'arène, celle-ci constata qu'il portait désormais le bandeau qu'elle lui avait offert. Et elle sourit, le rose aux joues, heureuse.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à demain ! :3


	5. Day 6 - Past & Future

Heey !

Me revoilà avec l'avant dernier thème -déjà !- qui est "Past & Future". Il est plus court que les OS précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! :) Aussi, spoilers à partir du chapitre 297.

Réponse aux reviews :

Guest : Haha, oui oui :p Ouf alors, c'était mon plus gros soucis. :3 MDRR Non non, Gajeel s'est véritablement fait rétamer. Mais si on lui demande, il dira qu'il l'a fait exprès. ;) (Yep, je connais Red Raven. Jamais lu mais entendu parlé). Aah, super alors ! J'avais peur qu'il soit trop niais ... Eh non ! Je ne vais pas faire le cinquième thème. ^w^ Haha, merci & compte sur moi !

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les dragons étaient apparus il y a quelques jours et ils avaient tout décimé sur leur passage. Dans la ville toute entière, des cadavres jonchaient le sol, du sang était éparpillé partout et tout n'était que ruines. Certaines dépouilles des petits dragons étaient également présentes mais en petite quantité. On pouvait compter les survivants sur les doigts de la main.

Levy était en pleurs dans sa petite cabane, son refuge. Lucy avait décidé de retourner dans le passé récemment et la jeune fille était désormais seule. Elle avait écrit plusieurs lettres pour sa meilleure amie, retraçant tous les événements arrivés depuis les Grands Jeux Magique. Elle les avait ensuite remises à la Lucy de son temps, juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour empêcher tout cela de se produire. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie avec elle ? A cause de l'attaque des dragons, les portes avaient été endommagées et les deux filles n'étaient pas sûres de pouvoir réussir à passer ensembles. Levy avait donc réussi à convaincre son amie de partir sans elle et ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva seule. Regrettait-elle de ne pas y être aller à la place de la blonde ? Ce serait mentir que de dire non. Mais elle s'en serait voulu de l'avoir laisser ici. Elle posa alors sa tête sur ses genoux et s'endormit, épuisée après avoir versé tant de larmes.

Sur une des feuilles posées sur son bureau, Levy écrivit la date d'aujourd'hui : le vingt-neuf juillet. Cela faisait donc vingt-deux jours que le massacre avait eut lieu. Et Lucy était partie depuis à peine trois jours. Elle écrivit ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé récemment. Tout ceci était devenu une routine pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir sans écrire et raconter les événements. Elle espérait que de cette manière, tout le monde saurait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit. Elle n'avait plus rien à manger ni à boire. Elle était également à la recherche de quelques survivants, ayant toujours une lueur d'espoir de ne pas être la seule encore en vie. Malheureusement, ses recherches s'étaient toujours montrées infructueuses jusqu'alors, ne découvrant que cadavres sur cadavres. Levy voulait secrètement revoir Gajeel.

_Gajeel se battait de toutes ses forces contre le dragon face à lui, tandis que Levy l'épaulait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cependant, plus il enchaînait les coups, plus le dragon ripostait et le mage d'acier était déjà bien affaibli suite à son précédent combat contre Rogue. Il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à tenir le coup encore longtemps. Le dragon s'acharnait sur lui et n'avait que faire de la petite bleue. Heureusement, se disait-il. Ainsi il pouvait se concentrer sur le combat sans essayer de la protéger. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. D'un seul coup, la gigantesque créature fit voler Levy à plusieurs mètres de là, d'un simple coup de patte. La bête était sans doute lassée des sorts de la jeune fille, bien qu'ils ne lui fassent pas bien mal._

_- Crevette ! cria Gajeel tout en la rejoignant._

_Elle était toujours consciente et, grâce à l'aide du brun, elle se relava tout de suite. Le dragon s'approcha d'eux et voulut les attaquer à nouveau d'un coup de patte. Gajeel s'interposa et la bestiole l'envoya tout droit sur une maison. Ses blessures se rouvrirent et du sang commença à apparaître sur son torse bandé. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Levy, plus qu'inquiète, comptait riposter et lancer un de ses Solid Script mais Gajeel cria et l'en empêcha._

_- Pars maintenant ! _

_- Mais Gajeel ... commença la jeune fille, ne voulant pas laisser son ami avant de se faire interrompre. _

_- Levy ! Dégage !_

_Levy fut plus que surprise quand elle l'entendit l'appeler par son prénom. Il ne le faisait jamais d'habitude. Elle hésita quelques instants mais finit par accepter. Elle partit alors en pleurant. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle le vit traverser violemment plusieurs bâtiments. _

Elle était retournée sur les lieux par la suite. Mais pas une seule trace de Gajeel. Depuis, alors, elle le cherchait, espérant toujours le retrouver **vivant**.

Levy traversa la ville entière et arriva dans la forêt. Là-bas, elle chercha quelques fruits et plantes à manger et s'arrêta au bord du lac, voulant se reposer un peu. Elle but également et enleva du mieux qu'elle put les traces de sang et de boue présentes sur son corps. Elle était assise ainsi à manger depuis longtemps quand elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle se releva d'un seul coup, prête à se défendre. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut la source du bruit ... et qu'elle se précipita dans ses bras.

- Gajeel ! dit-elle, ses larmes coulant déjà.

- Yo, Crevette ... répondit-il simplement.

Il avait de nouveaux bandages depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle supposa donc qu'il avait pu se soigner. Elle ne desserra pas son étreinte : elle avait cru l'avoir perdu et elle avait bien trop peur qu'il parte si elle le lâchait. Il ne fit, de toute façon, rien pour l'en empêcher. Ils prirent ainsi place au bord du lac, là où Levy était assise quelques instants plus tôt, mais ne dirent rien. Soudainement, tout autour d'eux se mit à briller et disparaître, petit à petit. En voyant cela, la petite mage savait exactement ce qu'il se passait et elle dit en souriant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues :

- Elle a réussi ...

Dans le présent que nous connaissons tous, quelques jours après les Grands Jeux Magiques, ce massacre n'avait pas eu lieu. Tout le monde s'en était sortit vivant et les dragons étaient tous repartis à leur époque. Levy était assise à la table de Gajeel et discutait joyeusement avec lui et Lily. Elle n'avait aucune idée du futur qu'elle avait évité. Le destin avait été changé par Lucy et elle y avait contribué. Jamais elle ne le saurait, mais elle s'en moquait. Son futur lui importait peu, maintenant qu'elle vivait dans le présent, auprès de ses amis et de Gajeel. Et elle était plus qu'heureuse, même si le mage d'acier était encore en train de se moquer d'elle, pour la taquiner.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le thème mais au moins j'ai parlé du futur et du présent (soit le passé du futur). Donc techniquement c'est bon :p

A demain pour le tout dernier thème !


	6. Day 7 - Heart

Heey !

Et me revoilà avec le tout dernier thème, "Heart". Il est plus court que les premiers mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées. M'enfin, ce recueil de One-Shots est désormais clos. J'en ferais peut-être un second, à vous de me dire. ;)

Réponse aux reviews :

Guest : Oh crotte ! J'ai fait la faute où ? x) Oui, je sais mais c'était intentionnel en fait. Je voulais vraiment insisté sur le sang. ^w^ Haha, merci et tant mieux ! Je réponds toujours sur le thème d'après en fait ;) Mais donc je ne sais pas où je te répondrais si tu commentes sur celui-là ... M'enfin ! Haha, merci ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Levy tourna une nouvelle page de son livre avant de soupirer. Rien à faire : elle n'arrivait pas à rester concentrer sur le livre dans ses mains. Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Depuis récemment, elle ne cessait de réfléchir encore et encore, ne pouvant même plus réussir à lire. A quoi pensait-elle ? A Gajeel. Effectivement, elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle s'en était tout de suite aperçue mais n'avait pas voulu y croire. Elle avait beau lui avoir pardonné depuis si longtemps, il lui avait tout de même fait beaucoup de mal. Alors, elle réfléchissait. A tout. A rien de particulier.

Elle se demandait depuis quand. Elle l'était déjà avant l'examen de Rang S. D'ailleurs, cela l'étonnait que Gajeel ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. C'est vrai, elle s'était disputée avec lui car elle trouvait qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention à elle. Elle avait un peu honte de s'être emportée ainsi pour si peu, d'ailleurs. Puis, quand il l'avait sauvée de Grimoire Heart et qu'il lui avait dit de "ne pas s'éloigner de lui". Cette fois-là, Levy avait été très heureuse et elle s'était sentie proche de lui. Effectivement, le Dragon Slayer était de nature très solitaire et il passait beaucoup de temps seul. Alors le fait de l'entendre dire de rester près de lui n'était pas rien pour la jeune fille.

Elle se rappela ensuite du cœur qu'elle avait écrit, inconsciemment, à la place du 'o' quand elle lui avait fait du fer. Elle se souvint également de la fois où elle avait cru que Rogue, ou plutôt Shadow, allait le tuer, lors des Grands Jeux Magiques. Puis, ses pensées dévièrent. Elle se demanda qui s'en était aperçu. Lucy et Wendy, surement, puisqu'elles la taquinaient souvent à ce sujet. Jet et Droy aussi, sans doute. Et puis Lily également. Mirajane était forcément au courant, étant de nature à se mêler de tout ce qui concernait les couples. Mais elle était sûre que Gajeel n'avait rien compris. Elle le connaissait, elle savait que les relations, même amicales, n'étaient pas du tout son fort. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsque Mirajane s'approcha d'elle.

- A quoi peux-tu bien penser de si intéressant ? lui dit-elle en souriant.

Levy sursauta en l'entendant. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle allait répondre puis se ravisa quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle comptait dire. Elle rougit d'ailleurs à cette pensée. Elle ne dit donc rien et se contenta de baisser la tête, gênée. Voyant sa réaction, Mira ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Elle avait tout à fait deviné.

- Tu pensais à Gajeel, c'est ça ? dit-elle toute heureuse.

- C-Comment tu sais ? bégaya-t-elle en réponse, tout en rougissant encore plus.

Mirajane lui fit un clin d'œil et s'assit face à elle. Elle lui posa tout un tas de questions mais elle les enchaînait tellement vite que Levy ne put rien répondre. Elle lui demanda par exemple ce qu'elle lui trouvait ou encore qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Elle lui demanda également ce qui l'énervait le plus chez lui. Et cette fois-ci, Levy répondit aussitôt "Ses surnoms et ses blagues sur ma taille" tout en arborant sa mine boudeuse. Voyant sa réaction, Mira ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

- Tu comptes le lui dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Levy baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, toute gênée. Elle regarda ensuite en direction de Gajeel et s'aperçut que ce dernier l'observait également. Elle se retourna vivement. Mais elle ne répondit toujours pas à Mirajane. Celle-ci comprit et lui déclara en souriant gentiment :

- Pas pour le moment, hein ? M'enfin, tu le lui diras quand tu te sentiras prête.

Et sur ce, elle partit. Le cœur de Levy battait toujours la chamade.

De son côté, Gajeel était en train de finir son assiette quand Mirajane lui en apporta une autre. Il s'empressa de dévorer tout ce qu'elle contenait, grognon. La barmaid lui sourit gentiment avant de lui dire :

- Tu as tout entendu, hein ?

- 'Vois pas d'quoi t'parles, répondit simplement le mage d'acier, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien.

Visiblement, Gajeel n'avait pas l'intention de s'ouvrir à Mirajane et encore moins de lui répondre franchement.

- Gajeel ... Je sais qu'il y a un cœur sous cette tonne d'acier, lui dit-elle en riant.

Il ne fit que détourner la tête en réponse, tout en grognant. Sa réaction fit soupirer Mirajane. Elle avait vraiment du boulot avant de réussir à -enfin- les mettre ensemble. Mais elle y arriverait. Elle le laissa donc avant de lui conseiller de partir en mission avec Levy. Vu le ton qu'elle avait employé, il se dit qu'il valait mieux obéir. Alors il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et lui dit :

- Crevette, on part en mission avec Lily. Maintenant.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase, il mit Levy sur son épaule et retrouva son chat dehors. Et ils se mirent aussitôt en route, ne laissant même pas le temps à la mage des mots de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. De son côté, la barmaid souriait toujours tout en essuyant le comptoir. Elle soupira et murmura "Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué les histoires de cœur ..."

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin !

Dites moi si vous avez aimer et si vous aimeriez que j'ouvre un nouveau recueil ^w^ (mais je ne posterais pas tout les jours dans ce cas, haha)

Bisous et merci ! :)


End file.
